The Rise to Power, The Loss of Love
by bberry1889
Summary: It's 25 years after the fall of voldemort, and the magical community is back at it normal pace, but at Hogwarts things are not going so well, especialy for Harry's youngest son Albus, rated M but not sure, small guy on guy, don't like don't read please RR


_**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the rights to anything Harry Potter or any of the characters J.K. Rowling has brought into this universe.**_

**_my first fic, please review, always looking for helpfull tips, thanks_**

**The Rise to Power, The Loss of Love**

**Chapter One**

"_you are my priority, you stand above everyone else, it doesn't matter that my family doesn't agree with my decision, that they have made me an outcast of the family, I hate them for everything they have put you through, and all the happiness they have put an end to on this night, I renounce the name Potter and now take on the brave and noble _**Malfoy**_ name. I am here with you and right now no one else matters, I love you_". Even as he said these words he knew the one he spoke them to would never hear them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months earlier

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light came pouring into the sleeping quarters for the sixth year Gryffindors, falling upon the face of a gently sleeping Albus S. Potter. Before to long the brightness of the morning sun caused him to stir, opening his eyes he groaned and reached for the hanging curtain on his four poster and tried to pull it shut. After a few feeble tugs he lost balance and instead of shutting the hangings he ripped them off completely as he toppled to the hard stone floor. He winced as he got up, more so for the pain that now resided on his backside, but also for the fact that his actions had caused the other four in the room to stir sleepily. Grabbing his wand off the bedside table he quickly repaired the mess of hangings and crawled back onto his bed. Looking at his watch his jaw dropped when he saw that it was only seven thirty. At that exact moment he heard his fellow Gryffindor and best friend Timothy Longbottom, **"**_**what's it Albus**_**?" **he asked in a slightly understandable mumble. **"**_**it's nothing Tim, just go back to sleep**_**" **Albus said as he laid his own head back against the pillow, his black untidy hair sprawled over the pillow in different angles. He tried to close his eyes but after only a few seconds there was a loud snore from his right and he knew that Tim had fallen back asleep. After a few more minutes of laying there he decided he wasn't going to get back to sleep, he got up and quickly dressed pocketed his wand and quietly made his way out of the room.

A few moments later he arrived in the Great Hall, the delicious smell of bacon filling his nostrils. He made his way slowly to the Gryffindor table and took a seat. Looking up at the high table he saw most of the professors of hogwarts were eating their breakfast. Sitting in the tallest chair in the room was the Headmistress Minerva Magonigal, to her right sat the Deputy Headmaster George Weasly, who after the death of his brother so many years ago had decided he no longer wanted to run a joke shop but instead wanted to share his knowledge with the future magical generations. Sitting directly to his right was Hagrid, who beamed at Albus and waved for him to come up to the table. Albus approached and was greeted with a rib crushing one arm hug **" 'ows it goin' Albus?"** the Professor asked as he released him. **"well, other than the fact that it's eight in the morning on a Saturday and I am the only student in the whole castle that's awake, everything is great" **Albus smiled as he said this. In that moment he was distracted by his name. **"Potter" **the name was said with an unusual kindness, looking in the directions of the voice. He found himself facing Professor Magonigal, who smiled in greeting, before continuing on. **"your family will be coming up here at the end of the year, so you will not be taking the train home with the rest of the students, if you could pass the message on to the weasley's as their families will be here as well"** she finished and reached for her coffee cup. **"what's the occasion?"** Albus asked with a look of confusion on his face. Before the professor started to speak Albus could have sworn that for just a moment he saw sorry flicker across her face. **"The occasion, Potter, is a retirement party, at the end of this school year I will be leaving my post as headmistress and Professor Weasley will be filling the position" **she ended with yet another flicker of sadness on her face.

As Albus walked back to the Gryffindor table he heard footsteps coming in from the entrance hall, echoing due to the silence, looking toward the door he watched as a boy he had seen many times before strolled into view, he wore his usual black robes with the Slytherin crest stitched onto the chest. He had silver blonde hair and stood just a couple inches shorter that Albus. As Scorpious Malfoy walked into the great hall he looked at Albus and for one brief moment their eyes met, he stopped halfway through the door and after a few moments motioned for Albus to follow him. As Albus walked forward Scorpious turned around and moved to the large oak front doors, which he pushed open and stepped out into the cold. Albus' pace quickened and he was at the door before it had closed completely, he looked out into the grounds and saw that the weather was changing drastically, the clouds had turned a dark steely gray and white flakes of snow had begun to fall. He caught sight of the blonde leaning against a tree on the edge of the forbidden forest. It seemed to take forever for Albus to make it to the forest edge, and just when he had reached Scorpious, the Slytherin slipped into the shadow of the forest, and smiling Albus followed.

Once they were completely concealed by the trees, Scorpious rounded on Albus, who was taken aback by the pair of soft lips that now pressed against his, he took a step back and realized he had stepped on the hem of his own cloak which caused him to fall back toward the ground, he reached for the closest thing to him, the blonde let out a yell of surprise as he fell forward onto the one person who knew his biggest secret. Once he had landed on Albus's chest the boy wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him in tighter for a deeper kiss. Moments later they were both getting up from the ground. Albus found himself pinned against a tree and felt for the third time this morning hungry, greedy lips, pressing soft but frantically against his own. The blonde moved his tongue to brush against the Gryffindors lips, with each small flick asking impatiently for entrance. His heart began to race as the barrier of lips finally gave in to the assault and he was able to slip in to caress Albus's tongue with his own. After a few moments they again broke apart, this time though for air, Scorpious's head was spinning and he wasn't expecting the question his secret boyfriend asked.


End file.
